howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World / Screenshots
Raiders Return to Busy, Busy Berk Inferno igniting 1.jpg The sword function .jpg Hiccup is spotted.jpg Hiccup in his new flightsuit.jpg Something is not right.jpg Toothless reveals its Alpha dominance.jpg The guard returns to the stranger.jpg The guard attacks Hiccup.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 30.jpg Hiccup waits the next move.jpg Hiccup spare the attack.jpg Now he understands.jpg The guard throws the lamp.jpg Hiccup in defense 2.jpg The fire begins to spread.jpg Fire spread fast.jpg Hiccup is not corcerned for fire .jpg Hiccup walks in fire.jpg A feared guard.jpg A feared face.jpg Hiccup and T. in fire.jpg Hiccup and Toothless walking out of fire.PNG The expression of fear in guard's face.jpg The guard fears Hiccup.jpg Hiccup tries to kep him quiet.jpg Hiccup closely step by step.jpg See.jpg Hiccup's dramatic flare.jpg Hiccup tries to convince.jpg Hiccup speaks with the guard.jpg Hiccup checks the ship while talking.jpg The guard begins to talk.jpg Hiccup tells about armor.jpg Fireproof dragon armor.jpg The end of explanation.jpg The amazed reacton at Hiccup's words.jpg Is convinced what he saw.jpg The enter of Hookfang.jpg Hiccup asking why Fishlegs brought Fishmeat along.JPG Trailer2-Fishmeat.JPG THW-Astrid-10.jpg THW-Astrid, Ruffnut-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Ruffnut-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Ruffnut.jpg THW-Valka, Cloudjumper.jpg Hiccup on the mission 1.jpg Hiccup on the mission 2.jpg THW-Light Fury.jpg 'Dragon-Viking utopia' (version with the two statues present).PNG 'Dragon-Viking utopia' (version- a more brief view of Berk).PNG IMG 20181227 190727.jpg CG LANDS.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 67.jpg THW-Snotlout, Valka.jpg THW-Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut.jpg Hiccup cuddles Toothless.jpg THW-Astrid, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Valka, Stormfly.jpg THW-Hiccup, Snotlout.jpg THW-Fishlegs, Fishmeat, Meatlug.jpg HTTYD3Trailer1-BerkHomes.jpeg Dragon houses destroyed.jpg Goregutter Bowing to Toothless.jpg THW-Gobber, Hiccup-2.jpg Hobgobbler.jpg THW-Hobgobbler, Valka.jpg THW-Hobgobbler, Meatlug, Scuttleclaws, Valka.jpg Dinner Talk THW-Snotlout, Spitelout, Valka.jpg The Hobgobler terifies Gobber.png The Hidden World TV Spot 68.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 70.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 69.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 71.jpg THW-Gobber, Astrid, Hiccup, Valka.jpg THW-Snotlout, Tuffnut, Valka, Ruffnut.jpg THW-Astrid, Gobber, Hiccup.jpg THW-Fishlegs, Fishmeat, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut.jpg THW-Hiccup, Gobber, Snotlout, Astrid, Stormfly, Barf, Belch, Valka, Fishlegs, Fishmeat, Tuffnut, Ruffnut.jpg THW-Eret, Hiccup, Tuffnut.jpg THW-Eret-2.jpg THW-Eret, Gobber, Hiccup.jpg Grimmel's Introduction THW-Grimmel's Introduction.jpg THW-Deathgrippers, Grimmel.jpg THW-Deathgrippers, Grimmel-2.jpg THW-Deathgrippers.jpg THW-Warlords' Members.jpg THW-Deathgrippers, Grimmel, Warlords' Members.jpg THW-Grimmel-2.jpg THW-Chaghatai, Griselda, Ragnar.jpg THW-Chaghatai, Deathgripper, Grimmel, Griselda, Ragnar.jpg THW-Chaghatai, Deathgripper, Grimmel, Griselda.jpg THW-Deathgripper, Ragnar.jpg THW-Grimmel, Ragnar.jpg THW-Ragnar.jpg THW-Grimmel, Light Fury.jpg THW-Chaghatai, Grimmel, Griselda, Ragnar.jpg THW-Light Fury-22.jpg THW-Chaghatai, Griselda, Ragnar-2.jpg Rumblehorn is about to break its shackles.jpg Rumblehorn Charge 1.png Rumblehorn Charge 2.png Grimmel using a crossbow.jpg Grimmel vs a Rumblehorn.JPG THW-Ragnar-2.jpg THW-Chaghatai, Griselda.jpg Legend Has It NYCCClip-YoungHiccup.JPG Flashback Stoick with toddler Hiccup.jpg NYCCClip-Stoick&YoungHiccup.JPG NYCCClip-Stoick&YoungHiccup 2.JPG Hiccup hears about the Hidden World from his father 1.jpg Stoick and toddler Hiccup.jpg Hiccup hears about the Hidden World from his father 20.jpg Hiccup hears about the Hidden World from his father 24.jpg Hiccup hears about the Hidden World from his father 30.jpg Hiccup hears about the Hidden World from his father 36.jpg Hiccup hears about the Hidden World from his father 42.jpg Hiccup hears about the Hidden World from his father 45.jpg Cliffside Playtime NYCCClip-Hiccup&Toothless.JPG NYCCClip-Hiccup.JPG NYCCClip-Hiccup&Toothless 3.JPG.jpg NYCCClip-Hiccup&Toothless 4.JPG.jpg NYCCClip-Hiccup&Toothless 2.JPG Toothless at the start of the second trailer.jpg Hiccup about to toss his prosthetic leg off a cliff.jpg Hiccup with a playful Toothless.jpg Hiccup and Toothless playing.jpg ToothlessDivesAfterHiccup-HTTYD3Trailer2.png THW-Hiccup.jpg HTTYD3Trailer.jpeg THW-Hiccup's Map.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly, Toothless-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly-4.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly, Toothless.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-4.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-5.jpg Astrid tells Hiccup the consequences of rescuing Dragons.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-6.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-7.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-8.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-9.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-10.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(3).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(2).jpeg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-11.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-12.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-13.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-14.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-15.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-16.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-17.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-18.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-19.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-20.jpg You knew what you were getting into.jpg THW-Toothless-3.jpg "How am I supposed to get down?".jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 57.jpg Toothless: Smitten Toothless discovering the Light Fury.JPG THW-Light Fury-23.jpg THW-Light Fury-24.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(14).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer5.png THW-Light Fury-38.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 1.jpg THW-Light Fury-25.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-24.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-25.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 14.jpg received 337951506931502.jpeg THW-Light Fury-26.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 33.jpg THW-Berk Forest.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-14.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-15.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-2.jpg THW-Hiccup, Light Fury, Toothless.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 35.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-16.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-26.jpg The wild behaviour of Light Fury.jpg THW-Light Fury-27.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 5.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless.jpg Hiccup and Astrid, thinking of a name for the white night fury's species.JPG Hiccup and Astrid, naming the species Light Fury.jpg Worst Pep Talk Ever THW-Astrid, Fishlegs, Fishmeat, Hiccup, Toothless.jpg THW-Fishlegs, Hiccup.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-42.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch.jpg THW-Astrid, Fishlegs, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 6.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 7.jpg THW-Astrid, Fishmeat.jpg received 619341088514923.jpeg Received 533923750420346.jpeg Toothless searching.jpg THW-Hiccup-2.jpg Don.t move.jpg Toothless!.jpg A muscle.jpg A trap is discovered.jpg Night Fury Killer received 2395231687189260.jpeg received 415004319272476.jpeg Received 2064050913631513.jpeg received 359526208226061.jpeg received 243187479963829.jpeg received 2403265206410825.jpeg THW-Hiccup-3.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 28.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(9).jpeg Grimmel threatening Hiccup.JPG The village on fire.jpg Exodus! THW-Great Hall.jpg THW-Spitelout.jpg Berkians having a meeting in the Great Hall.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 58.jpg THW-Spitelout-2.jpg The Vikings arguing.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(18).jpeg THW-Astrid, Gobber, Hiccup, Toothless, Valka.jpg THW-Eret.jpg THW-Astrid's Axe.jpg THW-Astrid, Gobber.jpg THW-Astrid, Gobber-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Gobber-3.jpg Trailer2-Valka-Hiccup-Gobber-Eret.JPG.JPG 21-year-old Hiccup.jpg THW-Astrid, Gobber-4.jpg Berkians having a meeting in the Great Hall (2).jpg THW-Astrid, Gobber, Valka.jpg The Viking woman asks.jpg The casual outfit of the Twins in the new movie.jpg I'M WITH HIM.jpg Who else.jpg Costumed sheep 1.jpg Costumed sheep 2.jpg Costumed sheep 3.jpg Costumed sheep 4.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 29.jpg Fishlegs hold the baby Gronckle.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 64.jpg Super-fast-Recap-Clip-Hiccup;Toothless;Gothi.jpg Super-fast-Recap-Clip-Hiccup;Gobber.jpg THW-Berk.jpg THW-Deathgripper, Grimmel.jpg The gang begins the search.jpg THW-Astrid;Valka.jpg THW-Deathgripper, Grimmel-2.jpg THW-Chaghatai, Grimmel, Griselda, Ragnar-2.jpg Toothless wandering.jpg The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Valka-6.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Valka-8.JPG Looking around for the Light Fury.JPG Hiccup realizing the Light Fury's intention.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Unnamed Light Fury.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Hiccup;Unnamed Light Fury-2.JPG LightFury7.png The Hidden World Segment-Unnamed Light Fury-2.JPG HTTYD3Trailer(15).jpeg Light Fury in the Second Trailer 2.png HTTYD3Trailer(16).jpeg THW-New Berk-8.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 65.jpg THW-New Berk-9.jpg A new land in the movie.jpg A temporary sattlement.jpg A new view of the New Berk.jpg THW-Chaghatai, Ragnar.jpg THW-Chaghatai, Griselda, Ragnar-4.jpg THW-New Berk-10.jpg THW-Barf and Belch, New Berk, Ruffnut, Tuffnut.jpg THW-New Berk.jpg THW-Eret-3.jpg THW-Eret, Snotlout.jpg THW-Eret, Snotlout-2.jpg THW-Snotlout.jpg THW-Gobber-4.jpg THW-Gobber-5.jpg THW-Hobgobblers-2.jpg THW-Cloudjumper, Hiccup, Valka.jpg THW-New Berk-11.jpg Berk cheering.jpg We have to find.jpg THW-Hiccup, Valka.jpg THW-Hiccup, Valka-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly-5.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-35.jpg Third Date THW-Light Fury-2.jpg THW-Toothless-4.jpg THW-Light Fury-3.jpg THW-Light Fury-4.jpg THW-Light Fury-5.jpg THW-Light Fury-6.jpg THW-Light Fury-7.jpg THW-Toothless-5.jpg THW-Light Fury-8.jpg THW-Light Fury-9.jpg LightFuryHTTYD3Trailer4.png Toothless about to discover the Light Fury.JPG THW-Toothless-23.jpg THW-Light Fury, New Berk, Toothless-2.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-31.jpg Trailer8.png LightFuryHTTYD3Trailer5.png THW-Toothless-21.jpg THW-Toothless-2.jpg Light fury.PNG LightFuryHTTYD3Trailer6.png Trailer40.png Trailer41.png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (2).png Toothless dance for The Light Fury.png Trailer46.png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (6).png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (4).png Light Fury about to sneeze.jpg Trailer45.png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (10).png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (14).png Trailer10.png Trailer11.png Toothless dance for The Light Fury (18).png Trailer44.png Trailer43.png Trailer12.png THW-Light Fury, New Berk, Toothless.jpg THW-Light Fury-39.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-3.jpg THW-Hiccup-10.jpg THW-Toothless-6.jpg THW-Toothless-7.jpg THW-Light Fury-10.jpg THW-Toothless-8.jpg THW-Toothless-9.jpg THW-Light Fury-11.jpg THW-Light Fury-28.jpg THW-Toothless-10.jpg Toothless begins to draw.jpg THW-Light Fury-12.jpg Toothless the drawer.jpg THW-Toothless-11.jpg THW-Toothless-12.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-4.jpg THW-Light Fury-13.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-5.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-6.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-7.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-8.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-9.jpg THW-Light Fury, New Berk, Toothless-3.jpg THW-Light Fury-14.jpg The Light Fury looks at T..jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-10.jpg HTTYD3Trailer4.png THW-Light Fury, Toothless-11.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-12.jpg THW-Toothless-13.jpg THW-Light Fury-16.jpg THW-Toothless-14.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-13.jpg THW-Hiccup-4.jpg THW-Toothless-22.jpg THW-Toothless-15.jpg THW-Toothless-16.jpg THW-Hiccup-5.jpg He's not the only one.JPG New 'New Tail' THW-Toothless'-Tail Fin.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-21.jpg THW-Astrid, Gobber, Hiccup, Toothless.jpg THW-Astrid.jpg THW-Hiccup, Toothless.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-22.jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the side of the head.jpg THW-Astrid-3.jpg THW-Gobber, Hiccup.jpg THW-Toothless-17.jpg THW-Gobber-3.jpg THW-Gobber, Hiccup, Toothless.jpg Toothless waits Hiccup to put his new tail.jpg THW-Hiccup, Toothless-7.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 40.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 41.jpg THW-Hiccup, Toothless-8.jpg Toothless after licks Hiccup.jpg THW-Hiccup, Toothless-9.jpg THW-Astrid, Eret, Gobber, Hiccup, Toothless.jpg THW-Hiccup-9.jpg THW-Toothless-18.jpg Received 2704752036232298.jpeg Received 250172749249898.jpeg Received 797845210574950.jpeg THW-Valka.jpg THW-Valka-2.jpg THW-Valka-3.jpg THW-Deathgrippers-2.jpg THW-Grimmel-3.jpg Furies in Love One of many Toothless expresions.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 74.jpg THW-Light Fury-29.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-27.jpg Light Fury cloaking herself.jpg Light Fury cloaking herself (2).jpg THW-Light Fury-30.jpg Toothless looks back.jpg The Light Fury with Toothless.jpg THW-Toothless-19.jpg Light Fury and Toothless flying together.JPG THW-Light Fury, Toothless.jpg Light Fury and Toothless.JPG LightFuryHTTYD3Trailer20.png The love for dragons.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-23.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-19.jpg THW-Light Fury-21.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-18.jpg Killer Dragons The other Vikings cheering.jpg THW-Hobgobblers.jpg Trailer2-Valka-Hiccup-Astrid-Eret.JPG THW-Astrid, Eret, Gobber, Tuffnut, Valka.jpg THW-Grimmel5-11.jpg THW-Deathgrippers, Grimmel-3.jpg THW-Grimmel6-12.jpg THW-Grimmel7-13.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-36.jpg THW-Grimmel's Tower.jpg THW-Eret, Fishlegs, Fishmeat, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Valka.jpg THW-Hiccup-11.jpg THW-Deathgripper, Grimmel-3.jpg Deathgripper.png DeathgripperJaws.png THW-Deathgrippers-4.jpg With Love Comes a Great Waterfall THW-Barf and Belch, Hiccup, Tuffnut.jpg THW-Barf and Belch, Fishlegs, Fishmeat, Hiccup, Tuffnut.jpg THW-Astrid, Stormfly.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly-6.jpg The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Valka.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Hiccup.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Valka-5.JPG THW-Fishlegs, Gobber, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-30.jpg THW-Tuffnut.jpg THW-GrimmelRuffnut1-17.jpg THW-Ruffnut1-16.jpg THW-ChaghataiDeathgripperGrimmelGriseldaRagnarRuffnutScuttleclaw1-15.jpg THW-Deathgripper, Scuttleclaw.jpg THW-Chaghatai, Grimmel, Griselda, Ragnar, Ruffnut.jpg THW-Chaghatai, Ragnar.JPG THW-Ruffnut2-18.jpg THW-Ruffnut3-19.jpg THW-Ruffnut3-20.jpg THW-Ruffnut4-21.jpg THW-Ruffnut5-22.jpg THW-Grimmel-10.jpg THW-Ruffnut6-23.jpg THW-Ruffnut7-24.jpg THW-Ruffnut8-25.jpg THW-Ruffnut9-26.jpg THW-RuffnutScuttleclaw1-27.jpg THW-RuffnutScuttleclaw2-28.jpg THW-Chaghatai, Grimmel, Griselda, Ragnar-3.jpg THW-ChaghataiGrimmelGriseldaRagnarRuffnut1-29.jpg THW-Griselda.jpg THW-Grimmel-11.jpg THW-Deathgrippers-3.jpg THW-Grimmel, Ruffnut-2.jpg THW-Grimmel-9.jpg THW-Scuttleclaw1-31.jpg THW-Scuttleclaw2-32.jpg THW-RuffnutScuttleclaw3-33.jpg THW-Ruffnut, Scuttleclaw.jpg THW-GrimmelGriseldaRagnar1-34.jpg THW-Grimmel, Griselda, Ragnar.jpg THW-RuffnutScuttleclaw4-35.jpg THW-Grimmel7-36.jpg NYCCClip-TheCaldera.JPG THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-31.jpg THW-Hidden World-2.jpg THW-Hidden World-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly-2.jpg THW-Hidden World-4.jpg The Hidden World In hidden world hiccstrid.jpeg Hidden World in Trailer 2.JPG THW-Astrid, Hiccup-32.jpg Another view of Hidden World 1.jpg THW-Hidden World-5.jpg HTTYD3Trailer1-UnknownEggs.jpeg Hidden world glowing.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(4).jpeg The Hidden World TV Spot 9.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 8.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 10.jpg The entrance in Hidden World.jpg Hiccstridinhiddenworld.jpeg THW-Hidden World-6.jpg NYCCClip-HiddenWorld 2.JPG THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-33.jpg Super-fast-Recap-Clip-Hiccup;Astrid.jpg Another view after the cliff.jpg NYCCClip-HiddenWorld 4.JPG NYCCClip-HiddenWorld 5.JPG THW-Light Furies, Toothless.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-34.jpg HTTYD3TRAILER.jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(6).jpeg Super-fast-Recap-Clip-AssortedDragonSpecies.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(19).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(5).jpeg The Hidden World TV Spot 39.jpg Hiccup AND Astrid see Toothless.jpg THW-Toothless-20.jpg Toothless and the light fury standing.jpg Toothless with the Light Fury in the Hidden World.jpg Toothless the king of Hidden Dragons.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 46.jpg Astrid is woried for Hiccup.jpg The Rumblehorn surprise the couple.jpg 33388146-2FD3-47E2-BCC1-980E441E0968.jpeg The Hidden World TV Spot 37.jpg NF AND LF 2.jpg The Rumblehorn sees Hiccup AND Astrid.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 60.jpg THW-Light Fury-31.jpg Young Hiccup Gasping.jpg Seeing Dad Crying.jpg Young Hiccup Making A Noise.jpg You Should Be Asleep.jpg I Was Thirsty.jpg Stoick Saying Come Here.jpg Young Hiccup Grinning Big.jpg Young Hiccup Crawling Downstairs.jpg Father and Son Stoking The Fire.jpg Are You Gonna Get Us A New Mom?.jpg Stoick Giving Hiccup A Kiss.jpg Your Mom Was The Only Woman.jpg With Love Comes Loss.jpg In The End It's All WorthIt.jpg No Greater Gift Than Love.jpg Stoick Smiling Down At Hiccup.jpg Armada Battle THW-Astrid-5.jpg received 314945072488158.jpeg received 550360308794903.jpeg received 564347380730647.jpeg THW-Hiccup-12.jpg THW-New Berk-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless-3.jpg The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-13.JPG received 490306728168831.jpeg received 2006563702798368.jpeg THW-Light Fury-32.jpg THW Toothless Light Fury.jpg THW Toothless Light Fury (2).jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-28.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Ruffnut.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-37.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-38.jpg THW-Ruffnut.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-29.jpg THW-Light Fury-33.jpg THW-Light Fury-34.jpg THW-Light Fury-35.jpg THW-Grimmel, Light Fury-2.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-30.jpg Light Fury and Toothless, captured.JPG HTTYD3Trailer(10).jpeg Grimmel with a hood 2.jpg THW-NewBerk1-14.jpg Toothless captured.JPG THW-Astrid, Eret, Fishlegs, Fishmeat, Gobber, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Valka.jpg The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-4.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-5.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Hiccup-12.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-9.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-17.JPG Hiccup kisses Astrid on the cheek THW.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-15.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-16.JPG THW-Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Valka.jpg THW-Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Valka.jpg THW-Hiccup, Tuffnut.jpg THW-Hiccup-13.jpg Grimmel's Deathgrippers.jpg THW-Cloudjumper.jpg THW-Grimmel.jpg Cloudjumper being put into a cage.jpg Windgnasher and Scuttleclaw in a cage.jpg Nadder in a cage.jpg THW-Astrid, Fishlegs, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 31.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 32.jpg THW-Chaghatai, Griselda, Ragnar-3.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 47.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(12).jpeg The Hidden World TV Spot 63.jpg Trailer2-Fishmeat2.JPG The Hidden World TV Spot 54.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 15.jpg Hiccup burns a wick.jpg THW-Astrid-8.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-39.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-40.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-41.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 16.jpg Astrid whistles.jpg Big Black Isle "New Berk".jpg Crimson Goregutter caged.jpg Crimson Goregutter escapes.png The CG OPEN THE EYES.jpg Fishlegs and Fishmeat sits on a platform.jpg Other Hunters circle a part of gang.jpg We're a team.jpg Fishmeat with the tongue out.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 49.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 50.jpg Fishlegs looks for a dragon.jpg He heard something.jpg Crimson Goregutter trailer.jpg The Hidden World Segment-Rescued Crimson Goregutter.JPG CG RAMS.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 44.jpg THW-Chaghatai, Griselda, Ragnar-5.JPG THW-Cloudjumper, Eret, Gobber, Skullcrusher, Valka.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 55.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 56.jpg Screenshot (1).png A soldier is afraid of Tuffnut screamings.jpg RagnartheRock.png The Hidden World TV Spot 53.jpg Hobgobblers special ability.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 72.jpg THW-Astrid-9.jpg Toothless vs Deathgrippers (10).png THW-Berkians, Gothi.jpg Toothless vs Deathgrippers (15).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (17).png Toothless vs Deathgrippers (23).png As Long As He's Safe The Hidden World TV Spot 17.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 18.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 19.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 21.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 20.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 22.jpg THW-Light Fury-36.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 23.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-22.jpg THW-Light Fury-37.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 24.jpg THW-Light Fury, Hiccup.jpg THW-Light Fury, Hiccup-2.jpg THW-Light Fury-19.jpg Cloudjumper with Valka lands on the ground.jpg THW-Hiccup, Light Fury, Toothless-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-28.jpg THW-Barf and Belch, Cloudjumper, Crimson Goregutter, Eret, Fishlegs, Gobber, Light Fury, Toothless, Ruffnut.jpg THW-Barf and Belch, Cloudjumper, Crimson Goregutter, Eret, Fishlegs, Gobber, Light Fury, Toothless, Ruffnut, Valka, .jpg THW-Cloudjumper, Snotlout, Valka.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at each other HTTYD3.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-20.jpg Astrid and Hiccup putting their heads together THW.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-29.jpg THW-Astrid-6.jpg THW-Astrid-7.jpg THW-Light Fury-20.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(7).jpeg THW-Astrid, Stormfly-2.jpg THW-Astrid-4.jpg THW-Astrid, Stormfly-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Stormfly-4.jpg THW-Cloudjumper, Valka.jpg THW-Gobber, Grump.jpg THW-Cloudjumper, Crimson Goregutter, Fishlegs, Fishmeat, Hookfang, Meatlug, Snotlout, Valka.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 25.jpg Toothless and the Light Fury are together.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 26.jpg THW-Hiccup, Toothless-10.jpg THW-Hiccup, Toothless-11.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 13.jpg Newberkroar.jpeg The Hidden World TV Spot 61.jpg THW-Light Fury, Toothless-21.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 42.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 43.jpg THW-New Berk-3.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(17).jpeg Once There Were Dragons THW-New Berk-4.jpg THW-New Berk-5.jpg THW-New Berk-6.jpg THW-New Berk-7.jpg THW-Hairy Hooligans, Astrid, Astrid's Parents, Eret, Gobber, Gothi, Hiccup, Stoick, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Astrid's Mother, Gobber, Gothi, Hiccup, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Gothi, Hiccup.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-24.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-25.jpg THW-Astrid, Gothi, Hiccup-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Gothi, Hiccup-3.jpg THW-Gobber-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Astrid's Parents, Gobber, Gothi, Hiccup, Valka.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kiss during their wedding.jpg Astrid and Hiccup Wedding kiss.jpg THW-Astrid, Astrid's Parents, Eret, Fishlegs, Gobber, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Valka.jpg THW-Eret, Snotlout, Tuffnut.jpg THW-Fishlegs, Phlegma, Ruffnut.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Eret, Fishlegs, Gobber, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-27.jpg THW-Hiccup-6.jpg THW-Nuffink.jpg THW-Hiccup, Nuffink.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Zephyr-2.jpg THW-Hiccup-7.jpg THW-Light Fury, Night Light Hatchlings, Toothless.jpg THW-Hiccup-8.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Zephyr.jpg Trailer15.png THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr.jpg THW-Hiccup, Toothless-2.jpg THW-Hiccup, Toothless-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-3.jpg THW-Hiccup, Toothless-4.jpg THW-Hiccup, Toothless-5.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-4.jpg THW-Hiccup, Toothless-6.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-5.jpg THW-Hiccup, Nuffink, Zephyr.jpg THW-Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr.jpg THW-Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr-2.jpg THW-Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr-3.jpg THW-Hiccup, Nuffink-2.jpg THW-Hiccup, Nuffink, Toothless.jpg Hiccup and Toothless above the caldera.jpg THW-Hiccup, Nuffink, Toothless-2.jpg THW-Light Fury-18.jpg THW-Hiccup, Night Light Hatchlings, Nuffink, Toothless.jpg THW-Astrid, Zephyr, Stormfly.jpg THW-Hiccup, Nuffink-3.jpg THW-Hiccup, Nuffink, Toothless-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink.jpg How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World Title Card.jpg Site Navigation How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World / Clip Screenshots How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World / Clip Screenshots Clip Screenshots